


Tease

by Some_Stupid_Reckless_Idiot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lance, Edging, Kitchen sex?, Lance gets punished with cockring, Lance gets teased by vibrator, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Top Keith, Vibrator, cockring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Stupid_Reckless_Idiot/pseuds/Some_Stupid_Reckless_Idiot
Summary: When Lance pushes Keith too far so he retaliates in kind.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Keith's Wolf & Krolia & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> New to writing smut so any criticism is welcome along with any suggestions.

Lance knew something was coming, he could only tease Keith so long without him retaliating. He just didn’t think it would be like this.

“Care to explain yourself?” Keith asks, crowding him against the kitchen counter, causing him to put his hand out to catch himself but actually sticking it in a bowl of the green space goop.

“Whatever do you mean?” Lance asks in a teasing tone, not giving up the fight.

“This,” Keith says, tracing his fingers on the thin strap that showed above Lance's low-ride jeans. 

“It’s just underwear,” Lance says, blinking innocently.

“It’s a thong, Lance. You're wearing a thong that anyone can see,” Keith growls in his ear.

“So what? What are you gonna do about it?” Lance asks, causing Keith to roughly bite his ear lobe.

“I know what you're trying to do. Stretching your arms above your head, letting me see it, teasing me,” Keith growls, moving his hands to Lance’s hips and grinding forward. Lance moans as their lower halves grind against each other.

“Keith, anyone could come in here,” Lance says, causing Keith to smirk against Lances neck and he nibbles his way down to Lances shoulder.

“But they won’t. Pidge, Coran, and Allura are working on some tech project and Hunk and Shiro are training. Don’t tell me you’re afraid,” Keith says and Lance scowls.

“I’m not afraid, not at all,” He says indignantly.

“Good, turn around,” Keith instructs, reaching into his pocket for something that Lance doesn’t see as he turns around.

“Relax,” Is all Keith says before tugging Lance’s pants down to where his ass meets his thighs. 

Lance was wearing the bright red lace thong Keith seemed to especially love. And it made him swallow thickly. He wanted this of course, he wouldn’t be teasing Keith all morning long if he didn’t. But he didn’t know what was happening, his body thrumming with energy as he heard the pop of a lube bottle. 

He jumps when Keith’s fingers coated in cold lube touch the outside of his hole, carefully nudging inside. But it’s just the tips of Keith’s fingers. Keith not giving him the amount of pleasure he wants. Almost as soon as the fingers are there, they are gone, causing Lance to whine and jut his ass out, trying to chase them.

“No, stop that. Stay still and be a good boy,” Keith says, causing Lances dick to jump.

He stays still, wanting to be a good boy for Lance, hating to disappoint him. So he stands there as Keith gently but quickly scissors his fingers and stretches him. By the time Keith deemed him ready, tears had gathered in the corner of his eyes and his voice had almost gone horse from begging and pleading, trying to get Keith to do something more than just play with his fingers. 

He must get his wish as Keith pulls back and removes his fingers, either giving Lance a small reprieve from the torture or adding to it, he couldn’t tell. Lance is facing the counter and can’t tell what Keith is doing, so when he hears rustling, he assumes that Keith is stripping himself of his pants to fuck Lance. He was wrong. Carefully, Keith comes back to Lance and nudges his checks aside, exposing his hole. 

It’s wet and twitching from the copious amounts of lube he used. He pulls the sides apart for a moment, letting it gap and causing Lance to whine is confusion as to why Keith wasn’t getting on with it already.

He did not expect it when something cold and plastic pushed into him instead of Keith. He lets out a yelp, but it’s too late and Keith is already tugging his underwear into place and pulling up his jeans. Lance is huffing and puffing, still trying to get used to the cold, hard plastic that was now nestled almost against his prostate.

He turns around with a glare that only intensifies when he sees Keith's smirk. He reaches a hand back and tentatively inserts his fingers, gasping as they nudge whatever Keith put in him against his prostate, causing waves of pleasure to roll through him. 

“What the hell is this?” He asks, panting but not stopping his fingers movements.

“That is a remote controlled vibrator. Sense you thought it would be fun to tease me all day, I’ll just have to do the same. And we can’t forget the other half,” Keith says, a wicked grin on his face while reaching into his pocket. 

He pulls out a shiny, silver ring with a blue stone set into it. It’s much too big to be a ring that goes in your actual finger, almost like... Oh hell no.

“Is that a cock ring?!” Lance cries out in surprise as Keith quickly advances on him again.

He isn’t flipped over again, but Keith does force his pants down and pulls his dick out from the panties he was wearing. Lance half heartedly objects when Keith slides it down and relaxes when it doesn't feel too tight. That however changed when Keith ran his finger over the blue stone. It tightens in a strangling hold and started faintly buzzing, causing him to throw his head back in surprise.

“You-you can be serious,” Lance says, looking at Keith with begging eyes.

“Oh but I am. If you’re a good boy and don’t come until tonight I’ll fuck you and give you as many orgasms as you want. If you do, it’ll be a different story,” Keith threatens, causing Lance to shiver with another wave of arousal.

He doesn’t say anything and turns away, taking a small break to hear Lances miserable moan before he walks out of the kitchen, leaving Lance desperate.

************************

It had been almost an hour until Keith decided to torture Lance some more. The constant buzzing from the ring was bad enough, but he wanted to see Lance's reaction when he combined it with the vibrator stuffed in his ass.

By then, Allura, Coran, and Pidge had finished or at least put their project on hold and Shiro and Hunk were done training. They had just sat down for lunch and besides being slightly red, Lance didn’t seem to affected from the slight torture Keith was putting him through. He would look at Keith every once and a while, as if almost begging for his torture to end. Keith would just give him a smirk and go back to eating whatever he had left.

It was at dessert that Keith decided to kick it up a notch, playing with the comm panel on his wrist. He waited until Lance took a bite of pudding before turning on the vibrator at around half power. Lance curls inward and spits out his mouthful of pudding in surprise, letting out a little whimper.

“Lance, are you alright?” Allura asks, seeming concerned.

His eyes were watering but when he turned to look at Keith, they were murderous as well.

“Just fine, I thought something stung me?” He says uncertainty, trying to keep the waver out of his voice.

Keith just struggled to keep the neutral expression on his face. When Lance takes another bite of pudding, his hand is trembling and it takes him considerably longer to get it in his mouth then it should. He was getting concerned looks from the whole table but he was more focused on not cumming or revealing himself to them. Looking at Lance trying to hold on desperately was incredibly arousing to him, making him wish he could just fuck him over the table, in front of everyone or not. 

“I think it would be best if you laid down, you’re looking a bit flushed,” Allura says gently, apparently trying not to offend Lance as he drops his spoon at the sudden increase of buzzing from his ass.

The vibrator was almost silent from it’s place nestled inside Lance, but Lance was terrified that the others could somehow hear it anyways. He nods shakily and climbs to him feet, his knees almost buckling when he stands. Keith takes pity on him and turns it down to the lowest setting so it was barely buzzing and Lance shoots him a thankful look. Just you wait Lance.

With the decrease in the vibrators sensations, he was actually able to walk out of the room, almost smacking into the side of his door as his steps waver. Once the door shuts after him and a few seconds, Keith jacks the vibrations, causing a loud yelp and then thud to travel into the dinning area.

“I think I better make sure he gets to his room,” Keith says, standing and discreetly angling his body while trying to hide his raging hard on.

Shiro narrows his eyes at him but he was almost to the door. And then it shuts right behind him. There Lance his, sprawled out in the hallway, hands on his crotch and bucking upwards, trying to get as much friction as he could. It seemed as if he had managed to collapse to the floor when Keith had increased the power of the vibrator.

“Now what are you doing down there? I thought you were going to your room,” Keith drawls, trying to seem indifferent but was actually ready to tear Lances pants off and fuck him right there in the hallway for all to see.

“Fuck Keith, god dammit!” Lance nearly screams, rolling his hips while whimpering pathetically.

“If you can get to my room in under a minute, I’ll end your torture,” Keith says, teasing. 

Lance takes it as a challenge and shoots up, moaning as the vibrator shifts. He staggers down the hallway and desperately turns corners, trying to get to Keith’s room so he can finally be done with Keith’s punishment. He’s so strung out that he nearly misses the turn, smacking into the wall again. In his state, it takes far longer than a minute to reach Keith's room. But either because he was amused or horny as fuck, Keith decided to let it pass and shove Lance in his room once they reach it.

Lance gasps and its shoved against the newly closed door, pulling Keith close enough to grind on him in desperation. Keith only chuckles amused and allows Lance to do whatever he wants. And boy does Lance do what he wants. Within thirty seconds, he’s stripped himself of his own pants and is working on Keith’s, Keith being no help and only laughing at his desperation.

“Here, let me,” Keith says, finally taking over from Lance.

Sense Lance didn’t bother, he pulls both of their shirts off and quickly strips his own pants off, throwing them in the same direction as the other clothes flew. Lance was done being dominated and pushed Keith back, flopping down with him when he hits the bed.

Lance lets out a pathetic whine when his dick rubs against Keith's thigh and Keith chuckles in return.

“I’m getting to cum. I only showed you the strap of a thong and you decided to fit me with a cock ring and vibrator. You are damn lucky if I don’t decide to do the same as payback,” Lance demanded and Keith nodded in amusement.

Lance quickly rids himself of said thong and Keith reaches down to remove the cockring, causing a glob of precum to dribble out of Lance’s angry red cock. Lance sighs in relief and rocks down against Keith, determined to get at least a little payback before he took control again.

And he did take control. Flipping Lance onto his back and ridding himself of his own underwear. He was already hard and leaking, the sight of Lance trying to hold it in at dinner almost made him lose his mind. He quickly jerks the vibrator out of Lance’s ass, causing him to yelp and smack Keith’s shoulder at the sudden movement.

But he leaves the cock ring in place.

Keith is quick to enter Lance, not giving him a moment to process what was going on before roughly pounding into Lance over and over again. Lance was letting out a content stream of moans, whimpers, and begging, all to no avail. Keith took no notice of how desperately Lance wanted to cum and only took his own pleasure, much to the fury of Lance.

“Wanna come, wanna come Keith,” Lance begs, nearly sobbing with need.

“No, don’t you remember what I said? No cumming until tonight,” Keith says, voice low and deep, driving Lance even crazier.

“NO! No no no no! Please! Please!” Lance begs, this time actually sobbing while tears leak from his eyes.

“Come on Lance, you know better than to tease me,” Keith says, continuing his unrelenting assault.

Lance slips into some kind of fantasy realm then, one where he actually gets to cum. It’s painful at this point, not being able to release. It had been three days since the last time he got to orgasm, the whole reason for the thong and trying to tempt Keith into finally fucking him again. How badly did that backfire.

Keith was close, Lance could tell. His thrusts were uneven and his body was starting to shake, breaths coming out in hiccuping gasps and his eyes were taking on a purple tint. And then he came. Shaking uncontrollably and breath stalling. He bit at Lance's neck and Lance howled, both in pain and in misery at the fact that he won’t be cumming anytime soon. 

Keith collapses on top of Lance, still mindful of the fact that he weighed a lot and would crush him. Lance only whimpers and rocks back and forth, trying to get Keith to do anything, anything at all to make him cum.

“Shh, relax Lance. Let me take a breather,” Keith says, combing his fingers over Lances hair.

Lance does not calm down. If anything, he picks up his rocking, trying to get Keith hard again so maybe he’ll finally get a fucking orgasm.

“Fine,” Keith says, pulling out of Lance and sliding down his body.

Lance is slightly confused when Keith lifts both of his legs, but doesn’t really care if it means he’ll get to cum. He can feel Keith’s cum inside of himself and lets out a pathetic sound, something between a moan and a whimper, continuing to beg for something, anything.

Keith finally takes pity on Lance, tugging at the sides of Lance’s entrance while jerking him off a few times. Lance lets out a cry and flings his head back into the pillow. Keith pauses at the base of Lance’s dick, running his finger over the blue stone letting the ring loosen and taking it off on his next stroke upwards.

Lance cries out at finally being released from the small prison but grinds his ass back, trying to get Keith to actually get him to cum, now that he’s allowed to. What he didn't expect was the feeling of something wet and hot sliding against his hole, quickly dipping inside and back out. It takes him a few moments to realize it’s Keith’s tongue, and when he does he releases a filthy moan along with a glob of precum. Keith was rimming him.

“Please, please, please,” He begs, trying to fuck himself on Keith’s tongue.

Keith adds two fingers to Lance to press against Lance’s prostate and he’s gone. White flashes across his vision and he feels both hot and cold at the same time, trembling on the bed and desperately fighting to cling to consciousness, which he loses and blacks out for a moment, too overwhelmed.

“-nce. Lance, can you hear me?” Flouts through Lance’s mind before he is pulled back into reality by the voice and warm washcloth being rubbed over his lower half, cleaning up the mess Keith had made of him.

“Keith?” Lance asks, opening his eyes.

Keith was carefully cleaning him while looking concerned, almost guilty.

“Hey baby, I’m so sorry if I pushed you too far,” He says, coming up to give Lance a soothing kiss.

“Ts fine. How long was I blacked out?” Lance asks, struggling to sit up and wincing at the ache in his ass.

“Just a few minutes, you had me a bit worried,” Keith says, throwing the washcloth into the laundry hamper besides the bed.

“I’m fine, but god was that intense,” Lance says, laughing at the end.

“It was so fucking hot. I thought I was going to lose it at the dinner table,” Keith says, wrapping himself around Lance as he layed back down with his new addition of Keith.

“Lets maybe not have a vibrator up my ass while our friends are right next to us again,” Lance sugjestys, causing Keith to laugh harder.

“But think about what it would be like in training, you constantly moving around, causing the vibrator to shift and press against you,” Keith suggests, knowing that it’ll drive Lance crazy.

“Fuck, don’t. I’m really fucking tired right now and I can’t go another round,” Lance says, closing his eyes.

“But just think, what would happen if Shiro noticed? What would he do to you once he realized you were stuffed with a vibrator? Do you think he would spank you in punishment for not focusing on training? And then fuck you stupid with me watching?” Keith asks, knowing it’ll rile Lance up.

“Good god, Keith. Fuck, that would be amazing,” Lance says, already getting hard again.

They had both talked about it. About their own attractions to Shiro. Lance had come to Keith crying, explaining that he had just jerked off to Shiro in the showers and that he wanted him, fully expecting Keith to break up with him that instant. Instead, Keith confessed that he wanted Shiro as well. It was odd for them at first, knowing that they both loved each other but wanting someone else. But they figured that as long as they both were fine with it, and if Shiro wanted to join them, they could all easily share. 

Now they only had to get Shiro involved.


End file.
